


Mystrade omegle chats

by sherlockcrush



Series: Omegle chats [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex on Furniture, Those poor diplomats won't know what they sat on.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockcrush/pseuds/sherlockcrush





	1. Chapter 1

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You and the stranger both like mystrade.

You: "You know, I could take the tube like everyone else," Greg said as he slipped into the sleek black sedan with Mycroft in the backseat.

Stranger: "You think so?" Mycroft spoke provocatively, watching Greg take a seat beside him.

You: "Well, Ill admit that this is much more pleasant."

Stranger: Mycroft smirked lightly "Yes?"

You: "Well, I mean, the car's got leather seats." Greg grinned cheekily.

Stranger: "Very well, Gregory. I see you are very observant." He teased him.

You: "Annnnd I suppose the company is better, too," Greg said, kissing Mycroft's cheek.

Stranger: Mycroft nodded, chuckling slightly and before he could pull away, he turned his head catching Greg's lips with his.

You: They kissed, lips hot and open. The car hit a bump and Greg half-tumbled into Mycroft's lap.

Stranger: Mycroft caught him, holding him by his arms as he leaned back, pulling and pressing Greg into him as he kept the kiss going.

You: "Fuck," Greg mumbled into his lips. "Don't know if I can wait until we're home, Myc."

Stranger: "No need to..." Mycroft breathed out as he pulled him on top of him. He pressed a button and watched as the black plastic thingy raised up, diving the front seats from the back ones, providing themselves some privacy out of the drivers eyes.

((yeah, sorry about the writing, I really can't remember how the hell is that plastic thing called, but you know what I mean xD))

You: ((lol!))  
"Love it when your expensive toys come to our aid," Greg said, palming Mycroft's shaft through his slacks

Stranger: Mycroft bit his lip to refrain from moaning and slid his hands down Greg's back, reaching his arse and squeezing it tightly.

You: Greg whimpered. "How are we going to do this, Myc?"

Stranger: "What do you mean?" Mycroft asked confused, not being able to bring himself to think properly.

You: "We're in a moving car and there's not much space, love," Greg said as he opened Mycroft's slacks and palmed his cock through his boxers. "But I really need to fuck you," he growled.

Stranger: Mycroft let out a soft, bucking his hips up into Greg's hand. "Well... it wouldn't be the first time we did it in a car..." he breathed out.

You: "Wouldn't people be surprised at our sex life?" Greg said with a laugh. He unzipped his slacks and pulled out his hard cock.

You: "There's lube in my coat pocket," he whispered as he kissed Mycroft's neck

Stranger: "Who cares about people?" Mycroft spoke, licking his lips as soon as Greg's dick was out and tilted his head, giving him better access to his neck. He quickly reached with one of his hands to Greg's coat in search for the lube and as soon as he got it he handed it to him.

You: "Too true," Greg replied. He strated to pull Mycroft's slacks down his legs.

Stranger: Mycroft rested his hand around Greg's waist, joining the other, slowly getting impatient.

You: Once Mycroft's slacks were off and in a heap on the floor, Greg lay back on the seat. His cock rose from his pants. He smoothed lube over his cock and crooked a finger at his lover. "Come here you"

Stranger: Mycroft positioned himself more properly underneath his lover, resting his one leg around Greg's waist and shifting his hands up his back, resting them around the DI's shoulders.

You: "I sincerely hope your driver knows to keep circling London until we're done," Greg said before kissing his neck.

Stranger: "He usually knows that that is the signal..." Mycroft said pointing with his head at that plastic thing and closed his eyes as he felt Greg's lips against his neck.

You: ((lol. divider))  
"Ah, so he knows I'm about to fuck you into the leather seats. Glad he knows you belong to me," Greg growled

Stranger: ((yeah! that! thank you! hahaha))

"I don't believe he knows the exact details, but yes he knows..." Mycroft bucked up his hips, causing their members to brush, being extremely impatient now.

You: "Kinky," Greg whispered dramatically in his ear as he reached between them and pushed a lubed finger into Mycroft's hole,

Stranger: Mycroft closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat as he let out a quiet moan, pushing himself against Greg's finger.

You: "That's it. Let me in." Greg quickly pushed two fingers inside, feeling impatient.

Stranger: Mycroft continued to roll his hips against Greg's fingers, in a desperate need for more.

You: Greg pushed two and then three fingers inside, opening him up quickly

Stranger: Mycroft bit his lip choking a moan and opened his eyes to look at him "Please... I need you inside..." he spoke quietly.

You: Greg slicked up his cock and lined it up with Mycroft's hole. "I should make you beg more often, love," he said before he pushed himself inside in one long slowly thrust.

Stranger: Mycroft was ready to answer to that but as Greg entered him, a loud moan escaped him as he held him tight by his shoulders.

You: The car moved over a series of potholes and it jumbled them together. Greg groaned. "Fuck," he ground out as he started to move in his lover's body.

Stranger: Mycroft whined a little but as soon as they got over them he started pushing himself again Greg's thrusts and squeezed his skin, moaning.

You: Greg's hands, sweaty, slipped on the leather seat next to Mycroft's head as they moved together in the back of the car.

Stranger: "Harder..." Mycroft breathed out, letting his eyes closed as he moaned.

You: Greg growled in his ear and snapped his hips faster, harder, rutting inside of his body.

Stranger: Mycroft groaned and carried his hands down to cup Greg's arse and pushed him deeper inside himself.

You: Greg groaned and moved faster. He was so close. He felt Mycroft's ass clench around his cock and he came hard with a groan.

Stranger: Mycroft came right after him, moaning Greg's name as he squeezed lightly his arse.

You: Panting, Greg pulled out and rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder.

Stranger: Mycroft kept his leg around Greg as he rested on hand around his back and carried the other to the back of his head, brushing softly his fingers through his hair; his breath slowly getting back to normal.

You: "Fuck, Myc. You're going to be the death of me one day, you know?"

Stranger: "A good death, I suppose..." Mycroft spoke teasingly as he continued to stroke his hair gently.

Greg chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Glad you've got cars like this at your disposal."

"I am a smart man, remember? I chose this cars carefully..." Mycroft giggled.

You: Greg laughed. "What did you put on the requisition form? 'Has sufficient fucking space?'"

Stranger: "Not at all. I went to look for them myself."

You: "Mmm, well I'm glad. I don't think I could've waited until tonight"

Stranger: "We can always do a replay..." Mycroft suggested "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea..."

You: "What? Tonight? Or right now?" Greg nipped at his neck.

Stranger: "I don't believe I am able to take another round right now..." Mycroft pointed out, he was exhausted. "But tonight, maybe..." he spoke with a suggestive tone.

You: "Mmmm, should we ask your driver to hang around? Or should we, perhaps, use a non-mobilitory surface?"

Stranger: "Which one would you prefer? It's up to you, love."

You: "How about the kitchen table," Greg said with a grin,

Stranger: Mycroft raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Kitchen table it is..." he said and tapped two times at the divider, that usually the signal to let the driver know to drive him home.

You: Greg groaned as he pulled out. He smirked and grabbed Mycroft's silk handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe them up

Stranger: Mycroft shot him a look as he actually used his handkerchief to clean them but refrained of saying anything and just shook his head.


	2. So I have a furniture kink...

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You and the stranger both like mystrade.

You: I believe I will be in a meeting until late. Care to join me at my office? –MH

Stranger: Does joining entail being part of the meeting? -GL

You: Only if you wish to be bored to death. Which would make for a boring date afterwards. -MH

Stranger: So what would I do in your office? -GL

You: Well hopefully by 8:30 the meeting will be done and you and I can do other things, if you're amenable. -MH

Stranger: I am amenable. -GL

You: Excellent. I will let Anthea know to let you in. -MH

Stranger: Shall I bring anything? -GL

You: Just yourself. -MH

Stranger: I'll be there as soon as I can. -GL

You: Mycroft smiled benignly at the politician who had just entered his office. This meeting would take forever. He tried not to look at his watch as he stood to greet him.

You: (skip to Greg entering? :)

Stranger: Greg got himself dressed again, before driving to Mycroft's office. He smiled at Anthea as he walked in, speaking to her briefly before walking into the office.

You: "Gregory, I'm glad you came." Mycroft pressed a button on his desk and said, "Anthea, dear. Go home please."

Stranger: A grin spread across Greg's face as Mycroft spoke, walking to his desk and sitting on the edge of it. After Anthea had said good-night, he leant across the table and kissed Mycroft gently.

You: Mycroft pressed his lips against Greg's. Keeping the kiss going, he moved so that he stood between Greg's legs. "Thank you for coming, love."

Stranger: "No bother," Greg smirked, running his hands over Mycroft's shirt. "I missed you today."

You: "I missed you during some dreadfully dull meetings." Mycroft kissed Greg's neck.

Stranger: "Did you have anything planned for tonight?" Greg asked, "Or are we having an office date?"

You: "Well," mycroft said softly, "I don't know if you noticed, but I got a new piece of furniture this morning."

Stranger: Greg glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the new sofa at the back of his office. "Very nice," He hummed, kissing Mycroft again.

You: "Mmm, I was thinking that perhaps you should be the first one to sit in it. In fact, I think together we could break it in quite well."

Stranger: Greg chuckled softly against Mycroft's lips. "Is that so? And how do you suggest we do that?"

You: Mycroft laughed softly against his lips. "I'm sure we cna think of something," he said as he walked backwards, pulling Greg with him

Stranger: "Did you just booty-call me, Mycroft Holmes?" Greg murmured, following him to the sofa, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

You: Mycroft pushed himself flush against Greg's body. "Well, dinner is in the kitchen being kept warm, so we can eat afterwards, but I suppose yes. Is it a problem that I want you to fuck me and remind me that I'm yours?"

Stranger: Greg groaned and groped at Mycroft's arse. "Jesus, Mycroft. You shouldn't be allowed to say those things."

You: Mycroft chuckled and shed his suit jacket before sitting on the couch.

Stranger: Greg eased himself down onto Mycroft's lap, draping his arms on his shoulders. "Do I want to know how much this sofa cost?"

You: "Does it matter?" Mycroft replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Greg's waist.

Stranger: "Not in the slightest." Greg smiled, giving his hips a small wiggle.

You: Mycroft's breath hitched. "Gregory, I need you," he whispered as he reached down and palmed Greg's erection in his slacks.

Stranger: "Have you been thinking about this?" Greg purred into Mycroft's ear, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "About me... fucking you into the sofa, teasing you until you come..."

You: Mycroft let his head fall back against the couch. "Yesss. I admit I have. Kept thinking of you making me take your fantastic cock in my office."

Stranger: "Heh... Did you think of me during your meeting? Picturing this?" He started kissing down Mycroft's neck and exposed chest.

You: Mycroft swallowed. "Once. Perhaps twice. Made for an awful meeting with an MP. I couldn't stand up from my desk or risk him seeing how hard I was...and knowing him, he would've taken it as a come-on, too. Ohhhh..." Mycroft blindly unzipped Greg's slacks and pulled the fabric open.

Stranger: "Oh, Mycroft." Greg groaned, rubbing himself against Mycroft's hand, sucking gently at his nipple. "That sounds so... hot."

You: Mycroft chuckled. "Gregory, I didn't think you'd be up for a third. I would've stood up otherwise." He grinned and wrapped his fingers around greg's cock

Stranger: "Fuck." Greg's head dropped against Mycroft's chest. "No, not a third, but you, aroused so much, by just thinking of me."

You: "I know what you meant," Mycroft replied. He pulled open Greg's shirt and bit down on the skin below his collar bone.

Stranger: Greg whimpered against Mycroft at the bite. "Are you sure you want me to top? I would happily let you."

You: Mycroft paused. They hadn't done that in a while. "Are you sure, love?"

Stranger: "Positive." Greg nodded. "Just... prep me enough."

You: Silently, Mycroft eased Greg's shirt off before depositing him on the couch. He stood and quickly shed his own expensive clothes. He knelt in front of Greg and pulled off his shoes and socks, and then his slack and pants.

Stranger: Greg watched Mycroft undress, feeling his heart rate speed up, his breath quicken. He closed his eyes as Mycroft undressed him, a smile playing at his lips. "Kiss me." He murmured.

You: Mycroft straddled Greg's lap and pushed their cocks together and kissed him pationately.

Stranger: Greg's hands found Mycroft's hair and hips, pulling him down into a deeper kiss.

You: Mycroft whimpered softly into the kiss, a sound that only Greg would ever hear. He roughly pushed his tongue into Greg's mouth.

Stranger: "Fuck." Greg whimpered, his fingers tightening in Mycroft's hair. "I - I want your fingers in me..."

You: "I want more than my fingers in you," Mycroft groaned. He slipped off of Greg's lap and knelt in front of him and gently eased Greg's legs open.

Stranger: "Lube's in my coat..." Greg moaned, arching his back as he felt Mycroft's hands on the inside of his thighs.

You: Mycroft reached for the coat and found the lube. He gently kissed the insides of Greg's thighs.

Stranger: Greg's breath hitched, his head falling back on the arm of the sofa. God, Mycroft had barely touched him and he was already falling apart.

You: Mycroft gently pushed Greg's legs further open. his lover's tight hole peeked up at him and he licked his lips. He smoothed some lube on his fingers and wrapped one hand around Greg's cock, while pushing just one finger into his hole.

Stranger: Greg hissed as he felt Mycroft's finger, it had been too long since they had done this, his legs spreading a little more.

You: Mycroft moved his finger slowly and he leaned down and lapped at the tip of Greg's cock.

Stranger: "Fuck..." Greg whined, wriggling against Mycroft's finger, trying to push himself against his it.

You: Mycroft smiled around the cock in his mouth. He took that reaction as a sign to add more. He pushed two fingers in gently and pressed the flat of tongue against Greg's piss slit.

Stranger: Another groan, a loud one, escaped Greg's lips as he clawed at the back of the sofa, reaching for Mycroft's hair with his other hand.

You: Mycroft let Greg push him furhter onto his cock as he pushed and twisted his two fingers into Greg's tight ass. His own cock jumped at the thought of how tight Greg would be around him.

Stranger: Greg was growing impatient. He knew he could take Mycroft, or should be able to. "...More..." He breathed, pushing against his fingers again.

You: Mycroft pushed three fingers in slowly, feeling Greg's body opening up around him.

Stranger: "Yes..." Greg hissed, beating a hand against the sofa.

You: Mycroft pulled off of his cock. He kissed his way up Greg's chest and then to his lips. He blindly grabbed for a pillow and pushed it behind Greg's back. He pulled Greg forward until his ass was at the edge of the couch cushions. "Ready, Gregory?"

Stranger: Greg kissed back, tasting himself on Mycroft's lips. "I'm ready." He murmured, stroking down Mycroft's arms.

You: Mycroft knelt on a pillow and placed several kisses on Greg's inner thighs. He slicked up his cock and placed the tip against the tight hole that was tempting him.

Stranger: Greg shuddered as he felt Mycroft slowly push into him, trying to bear down on him.

You: Mycroft pushed in slowly, restraining his need to go faster. When he was seated fulled, he paused and enjoyed the sensation of his lover wrapped around him.

Stranger: Greg was sweating and swearing by the time Mycroft filled him. He reached up to pull him down for a kiss, hot, desperate, biting at his bottom lip.

You: Mycroft moaned into the kiss. His need reared up and grew with his need to take Greg hard. He moved his hips, snapping them forwards and back.

Stranger: Greg whined, wrapping his legs around Mycroft's waist. "Come on... fuck me..." He whispered, tugging at Mycroft's ear with his lips.

You: "As you wish, love," Mycroft said. He pulled his cock out almost completely and then pushed back in quickly

Stranger: Greg closed his eyes, clinging to Mycroft's back, still kissing him desperately. "I love the feeling of your gorgeous cock inside me." He moaned between kisses.

You: "And Ilove the feeling of being buried in your gorgeous ass," Mycroft replied. He was sure he would have nail marks on his back, but he didn't care.

Stranger: "Say fuck." Greg begged, "Swear for me. Let me hear that fucking voice."

You: Mycroft smiled against Greg's ear. He rolled his hips. "You want to hear me tell you how much I love fucking your ass, Gregory? How much I love sucking your cock?"

Stranger: Greg whimpered, nodding a little as Mycroft spoke, arousal coiling low in his stomach. "Yes, please, Mycroft..."

You: "Next time, Gregory," Mycroft whispered in his ear, "I'm going to tie you to my desk and fuck your gloriously tight back hole for *hours* until you *beg* for mercy."

Stranger: "Jesus." Greg murmured, rocking against Mycroft's thrusts, his hands trying to find something to hold onto.

You: "Mmm, I'm not that good, love," Mycroft said, moving his hips in long movements. "But I do love the feeling of your glorious ass clenching around me."

Stranger: Greg reached down to pinch Mycroft's arse, "Don't be cheeky."

You: Mycroft chuckled. "I thought you liked my voice?" he snapped his hips particularly roughly

Stranger: Greg was left momentarily speechless, breathless at that thrust, his head swimming. All he could do was nod a little, and pull Mycroft back in for another kiss.

You: Mycroft moaned into the kiss. He reached between them and grasped Greg's hard cock.

Stranger: Greg mumbled something incoherent as he felt Mycroft's hand on him, rutting up into it.

You: Mycroft pulled back and watched the pleasure etch itself on Greg's face.

Stranger: "Don't stop." He pleaded, covering Mycroft's hand with his own, moving them together.

You: "Oh, never. I'm never going to stop. If it were up to me, Gregory, I would spend my life fucking your gorgeous body," he breathed

Stranger: Greg could feel himself growing harder under Mycroft's hand, his breath quickening. "You... We are... I am bottoming more often... from now own." He panted. It was surprisingly hard to think a coherent sentence.

You: "I admit the idea has it's merits," mycroft said with another vicious thrust. He stroked Greg's cock.

Stranger: "Fuck!" Greg cried, the word almost coming out as a howl.

You: "That is the idea," Mycroft said with a grin. He sped up again, pushing hard and faster into Greg's open body,

Stranger: Greg started moaning loudly, uncontrollably. He pushed Mycroft's hand off of him, working himself quickly, his head falling back against the sofa.

You: Mycroft held onto the back of the couch with both hands and thrust in roughly, watching Greg work his cock.

Stranger: Greg came with a scream, his come coating his and Mycroft's chest, continuing to moan as a strip reached his neck.

You: Mycroft's eyes rolled up as Greg's ass clenched around his cock. It was too much. He moaned and came hard deep inside of Greg's body.

Stranger: Greg was panting hard as Mycroft came into him, his eyes closing as he exhaled roughly. "My... Mycroft... God, I love you."

You: "Love you, too," Mycroft whispered. He slipped out of Greg's body and gently pulled Greg down onto the couch with him in a tight embrace.

Stranger: Greg closed his eyes, resting against Mycroft's chest. "I think we thoroughly christened the sofa."

You: "I think I'm going to have to ask Anthea to have it cleaned." Mycroft laughed.

Stranger: "You've only had it one day." Greg chuckled softly. "Tired now. Can we go home?"

You: "Oh I suppose. The couch is rather too small to sleep in all night."

You: He playfully smacked Greg's hip.

Stranger: Greg made a noise of protest, before kissing him gently, a hand going to his cheek.

You: Mycroft melted into the kiss. "Next time, love, I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for a week."

Stranger: "You mean what you just did to me?" Greg raised an eyebrow at him.

You: "Oh yes. Next time, you choose the place and time, though. It's only fair," Mycroft said with a smirk,

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so promising! 
> 
> I forgot to note that if anyone wants to roleplay through chat or email, drop me a note. :)

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You and the stranger both like MYSTRADE.

You: "You know, there are days I think you like that umbrella more than you like me, Mycroft," Greg said as he watched Mycroft's fingers on the handle.

Stranger: Mycroft couldn't help but chuckle at." the accusatory, if slightly playful tone. "Well, I can't very well have my hand around you in public, it would be indecent, Gregory

Stranger: ."

You: "So you're saying that the umbrella is a substitute for me?" Greg asked, grinning.

Stranger: "If it helps you to feel better. Though I will remind you that I've carried an umbrella longer." A smirk slightly curls his lips, the elder Holmes having fun teasing the DI.

You: "Hmm, now I think I'm starting to feel jealous towards your umbrella. It gets to have your fingers wrapped around it more than I do." Greg winked.

Stranger: Mycroft raises a brows at Lestrade, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Perhaps I might make up for that, if you aren't busy this evening."

You: "Only if you promise your hands will be involved," Greg said. He pointedly eyed the other man's hands.

Stranger: "And where should they be involved, pray tell?" That was why Mycroft enjoyed Lestrade's company. The man was willing to verbally joust with him.

You: "Well, I do have this knot in my right shoulder, right around here, and I could use a good massage." Greg half turned, showing his shoulder.

Stranger: Giving a soft smile, Mycroft eyes the shoulder in question with concern. "Then you should return with me to my home. We can't have you in pain, can we?" Just to tease a little further, he adds, "I will send for my masseuse."

You: "But I think *your* fingers would be a much better balm for my, um, needs."

Stranger: Mycroft nods and beckons the detective to follow him into his car. "Anthea will take care of any affairs that may suddenly require your attentions, Inspector."

You: "Just don't have her hand them over to Sherlock. I won't be there to stop the next person who tries to punch him." Greg followed him to the sleek black sedan

Stranger: Sitting as primly as ever, Mycroft chuckles a bit, patting the seat beside him. "I wouldn't dream of it." Once the car door is closed, he flicks a button, the plastic divider between them and the driver going up, his gaze at Mycroft holding no small amount of suggestion.

You: Greg smiled as the divider slipped shut, giving them privacy. He grabbed one of Mycroft's hands and suggestively sucked on the tip of one finger.

Stranger: "Gregory, you forward thing, you." He scolds lightly, a slight flush settling in his cheeks. His free hand he presses between the DI's thighs, rubbing in slow circles. "Should I make up for my attention to my umbrella?"

You: At the first touch of Mycroftts hand between his legs, Greg spread them further. "Fuck. If you keep that up, I won't last until we reach your house."

Stranger: He leans in, pressing slow, languid kisses down Lestrade's throat, grinning. "I can't say I'd be terribly regretful if you didn't... I enjoy watching you come undone, Gregory."

You: Greg's eyes slip closed. He positively loves the sound of Mycroft's voice, all posh and polished, whispering naughty things in his ear. His hips gently jerk up into Mycroft's talented hands. "You enjoy watching me in the back of your car?" he gasped. "Who knew you'd be so kinky?"

Stranger: "I expect you certainly know that by now." The elder Holmes practically purrs triumphantly, hands deftly unzipping the front of Greg's trousers, slipping a hand in to stroke him properly. "Though... I am sorry that I have been so busy of later. I want you to know that I did miss you."

You: Greg gave him a lopsided smile after a sharp intake of breath as Mycroft's talented fingers wrapped around him. "Missed you, too, Myc," he gasped. "Remind me to show you how much when we get to your place."

Stranger: Mycroft smiled, an honest expression that he only let the silver-haired man ever see. He noses against Lestrade's cheek, eyes drifting shut as he listened to his lover. "Anything you feel up to, Gregory. I haven't a mind to rush."

You: "Mmm, I think I've a mind to give you one hell of a blow job as soon as we're inside." Greg kisses his jaw. "Right there in the pristine front foyer."

Stranger: "Gregory!" He gasps in mock alarm, thumb rubbing over sensitive glands at the tip of his length. "You are an absolutely wanton thing, aren't you?"

You: "Only around you," Greg whimpers. "Myc....shit, I'm gonna..." Greg swallows a whine and cums hard under his touch.

Stranger: Mycroft carefully withdraws his hand, giving Lestrade a gentle kiss. "Feel better?" He proceeds to lick his fingers clean, making sure not to get any of the mess on his pristine suit.

You: Panting, Greg watches Mycroft Holmes lick up his cum. The sight makes his just spent cock give a little jump. "Loads, and just in time, too," he says with a grin as the car pull up in front of Mycroft's townhouse.

Stranger: Sorry, I've gotta go.))


End file.
